girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mashida Twins
Yoshiko and Yoshino Mashida are 1st year students at Phoebelandia Private Academy. They are both members of the Beautification Council. Appearances Yoshiko and Yoshino look exactly like each other, making them nearly impossible to tell apart. They both wear their hair in a braid bun and wear the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: A purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white string tie, a black skirt and panty hose in a french cut, and the academy’s issued uniform which is brown loafers with black soles. Personalities Yoshiko and Yoshino come off as cute girls who want nothing more than to have fun, but in truth, the girls are every bit as calculating as the rest of the student council. But they weren’t always like this. When Yoshiko joined the student council, she was a happy, fun girl, but the student council’s ways got to her and Yoshino picked up on the act too. However, Yoshino isn’t as calculated a person as Yoshiko is. When the girls lived in Summer Palace they did not like school because since they lived in Summer Palace they wantd it to always be true summer vacation. It was very true that Yoshiko & Yoshino loved summer vacation. During the summers, they would always go to boat rides and dog races. Summer Palace, being a city of many lakes, was a true palace to the girls because they loved boat rides. However, once they joined the student council, Yoshiko & Yoshino did not like their parents as much as they used to. They started spacing out from them and wished to be with only each other. They stopped sending letters to their parents and wanted only for the academy and the beautification council. Story Year 1 The Mashida girls are first seen walking into the student council room after the election and introducing themselves. They are noticeably trying to stand out amongst the other new students and trying to impress Lozen Waeyrsshida. They Are Afraid of Her Waeyrsshida points this out, which embarrasses the girls. Sometime at lunch a few weeks later, Yoshiko is seen spilling her ramen cup, in which Amarante “Toshida” has to clean up. Yoshiko grabs a food box and the girls sit next to Miya Yokohamashida. They ask if they can join the Beautification Council, in which Miya accepts. Year 2 After Aiko Inshida became the new student council president, Yoshiko & Yoshino did their best to have Aiko put her trust in them. Yoshiko, being the new president of the Beautification Council, was the one to try harder because she saw Aiko everyday. It soon becomes apparent that the twins did indeed catch Aiko’s eye. Although their initial plan was to have Aiko put her trust in Yoshiko & Yoshino, instead Aiko was off-put by the twins’ weird antics. Yoshino played a game of gin rummy against Kaiya Yamashida over propriety because Kaiya, as a 3rd year student, deemed Yoshino as “below her.” There was $10,000,000 on the line. Kaiya won the game and Yoshino could only pay off half the debt. With no other way to save herself from becoming a housekeeper, Yoshino went to the president of the Traditional Culture Research Club, Amarante Toshida, and asked if she could take $10,000,000 out of the culture club’s coffers. Amarante could not take funds out of the club’s coffers right away, so the two played life or death. Yoshino was trying the best she could before her class came and made her a housekeeper on the spot and cut her beautiful hair into shreds. Yoshino won $600,000. By the time the game was over, people were already searching for Yoshino to turn her into a housekeeper because she was unable to pay off her debt to Kaiya. It took lots of sneaking around corners to find Yoshiko. The Beautification Council was rich and had lots of money made off of bounties. Yoshiko gave Yoshino enough money to pay off the rest of her debt and everything was fine after that. Trivia * Yoshiko is the older twin. * The name Yoshiko means good, virtuous, respectable (yoshi) child (ko). * The name Yoshino means good, virtuous, respectable (yoshi) field, wilderness (no).